Price to Pay
by The Allies Ghost
Summary: Questions without answers, fear of society and distrust towards his fellow nations. Matthew as one of the G8 nations, his persona is what would you expect from the shy Canuck, but everyone has their own secrets and regrets. Meanwhile a series of events will unfold that will test The Nations as the struggle to uncover what is really going on with their government...
1. Prologue of a Dead Man

Um hello readers Its The Allies Ghost here speaking. I've decided to post hopefully successful fanfiction within the Canon AU, with my intake on history and psychological depth based on what I'm studying in university and that being said there will be a series of warnings within each chapter and these warnings will be very specific due to the cruel nature that I present Nations in, because of this as a result depending on each chapter there will be basic warnings and trigger warnings at the beginning of each chapter. So far based on what I have planned no warnings will be issued yet but it Will remain M rated for future context, That being said **YOU AND YOU ARE ALONE ARE RESPONSIBLE BEYOND THIS POINT.**

**note: **This is not dark Hetalia nor does it contain 2p nations. Each nations personality has been slightly altered to fit the respective social views and context of their respective nationalities thus religion, Politics, Human rights, Military action, conspiracies and etc **WILL BE INVOLVED. **There will be historical mentioning as well as current events in the world. Also non-canon countries **Will only be mentioned and briefly involved for plot sake **at this point in time and they will not be major characters in the story, same for **Human OCs and political leaders **That appear in this point in time.

Also I apologize for anyone within nationality or religion that maybe insulted but to make it fair everyone will indeed feel the burn.

**Copyrights:**

Anything related to plot and the head canon theory on nations is my creation alone.

Hetalia belongs to the respective copyright owners

Names used in this story are purely for** FICTIONAL USE ONLY. **( not to mention world leaders and etc... =_= creativity must end somewhere)

**Genre:** Psychological, Angst, Mystery, suspense, Tragedy, Spiritual and etc.

* * *

The story that I tell has no true beginning nor does it have an end…or so far I can say that and I hope it stays that way. Lies are everywhere and anywhere so shhh… keep the secret I tell but I must be quick because I still have to run…history is not what it seems some people consider its absolute truth and others believe it has been tainted by human error, but enough on that.

I can safely say this story will be the type to inflict anger and sorrow, but really it's not the point… the point is we are not as friendly as we seem to be. Nations are merely a reflection of the spirit of the people united; simply we exist because of unity, but if divided we fall. We witness the horrors of humanity over and over again with no end to it. Everything continues on and those die are left alone to rot into the ground and be forgotten. It's a real shame how people's perception on reality can be so bleak even though their lives are short they have no reason to be unhappy with their lives, they of course do not have our burdens and at times it makes me hate everything we stand for…I h-hate…myself.

Things were all but merely simple before this, you people continued on with your life while I continued on with mine. I should have paid better attention now all I have is regret, but then again nations are filled with regret aren't they? We are merely play things used to invoke war with the power propaganda, puppets that become martyrs in the end. Death is what I fear childishly I hold on to this fear due to the possibly my land and people will to be taken away for a very long time or my people no longer united and in turn I cease to exist… It's different from death, much slower and much crueller in a sense. It's like having cancer for several decades until a person slowly fades into dust…Pitiful end for something powerful, but in the end useless.

Um where do I start...should it be when once I was a child or should I skip the boring needs of my emotional comfort and go straight to where things fell apart and how I had began to rot from the inside out? Wouldn't you like to know... hmm maybe I won't start from the beginning, but possibly the middle or the end? Sounds more interesting doesn't? Finally it seems I might have gotten your attention. I have never been good with speaking, but maybe it was my family, possibly my government or maybe my people... I don't know its hard to tell what is our own as nations, for even our lives are not our own. Sigh...I might need to get a coffee later after I write this...hopefully if I'm not dead yet.

Signed,

Matthew Williams.

* * *

Ok prologue done also I will not be writing in second person tense all of the time, but once in a while it will come to spice things up, Comments, suggestions or Questions? Don't be shy I don't bite...through the screen at least. Flames I don't mind nor Trolls ...if Homestuck of course.

Also my hope is to have longer chapters.


	2. Troublesome Meeting and Drama

Hey here is Chapter one unfortunately there are some warnings I will put up due to the nature of it, although its considered mild compared to what is in store for the future.

**Racism**

**mentioning of holocaust**

**Slight America bashing**

**conspiracies**

**swearing**

**mentioning of communism**

**mutilation **

also a special warning for Americans that are super sensitive to 9/11 I suggest skipping the dialogue with America.

* * *

It was another dreary day or at least to a certain Canadian, it was going to be quite the headache flying from Ottawa to New York City for that meeting… Thankfully it was reaching closer to fall and tourist season for North America ending at least for a while. He looks at himself in the mirror with a dull expression, his skin pale due to not going out as much as he would like. His appearance generally thin, cheeks sunken and dark circles under his eyes. Lavender eyes glanced down at himself and frowns silently, the dark grey suit looked much baggier than usual much to his dismay.

"I-I Think it's time to take out the older ones out …again." He mumbles out loud in a hollow whisper as he put on his glasses and wondered if he should invest in makeup or something to hide his bags, but then he realized that the world would be too caught up in their own problems for the most part and surely the effort was not worth his time. Although he would feel rather guilty if someone did become concern.

He fixing his unruly wavy honey blond hair, he began to wonder how bad things will turn out at this meeting, like last time It seemed like half of the world was ready to boycott the Olympics due to Russia's sudden anti-Gay laws, but then again it wasn't his fault…they all knew it too. Russia and America act as if the cold war never stop and continue trying to outdo each other in any way they can. It was tiring as you can imagine spoiled America would ask him or another to do the dirty work….

The personification of Canada also known to the general population as Matthew Williams turns away from the mirror; the image in the mirror did not mimic the other and watched his back with a hollow expression. Matthew blinked and turns around quickly with a suspicious expression only to have the image mimic him once more. Matthew shakes his head weakly and went up to the mirror and bend down looking for the cupboards under the sink silently. His paranoia turning into frustration as it seems he didn't have much medication left… weed should be good until he is able to fill a prescription.

Sighing the Canadian walks out of the bathroom and making his way down the hall into the kitchen, He looked at the dishes in the sink for a long time. Until a small white ball of fur nuzzles his leg and surprisingly speaks up one simple word.

"who?"

"Canada….you know the one…sigh never mind"

The blond rubs his temples absolutely annoyed, his name wasn't that hard. He had three A's in it. He would have to blame the constant name changes though…didn't help that he shared a name with his big brother. Wait no don't think about that. It was too late though, a more pleasant memory flashing through his mind.

_They were together by the fire on a cold winter's evening. France was reading to the other books that would be normally read to children by their parents. The younger blond looked up happily at the Frenchmen as he read with his deep voice, smoothly he read the words out loud. This kept the young Colony on his toes as the story progressed further. Just when the climax of the book was beginning, Francis stopped and shut the book._

_"Awww but Papa….." The colony of New France whined before he was even told why the other had stopped._

_"You know it's time for bed for little colonies." _

_He stated with a chuckle and he slowly stood up before picked the other up and slowly made his way to the bedroom and settled New France down on the smaller bed. The child pouted as he crossed his arms silently and stared at the other as if the state he wasn't tired. France sighed before he began to sing a lullaby; this lasted a few moments before the child fell asleep._

Matthew's lavender eyes became down casted and sighed, before he starts making his way to the closet to retrieve his jacket. Ignoring the curious and yet concern glances from his bear. Was it always this hard moving forward? Or was he moving backwards? Lavender eyes glanced at the clock and spoke calmly.

"Kuma the dog door will remain open, but please don't wander to far out like last time…"

The Nation got the same response from the bear as before and he shook his head weakly, turning around he walks out the door taking deep shaken breaths, it was dull, but once he hit the city of Ottawa it was going to be nerve racking if he got stuck in traffic. Matthew adjusted his glasses slightly before running to the small red car from the early 90's; it was rusting along the wheels due to the weather conditions and age. He opened the car door and silently he sat down putting the keys in the ignition. The car made a sound before it stalled.

This of course made the Canadian freak out, chanting no over and over again as he tried multiple times to get the old thing to start. "Don't fail me baby you survived the storm of 1998 and the hail storm of 2012 baby don't you quit on me now!"

After a few moments when his car would not revive he began to hit his head against the steering wheel for what felt like hours, clearly this was going to be one of those days it seemed. Matthew decided he would have to call someone for a ride, as much as he was the shy introvert, he did know how to ask for things when needed after a quick conversation on the phone and arrangements made for someone to come and pick him up, although he would be late for the UN meeting at this point… But then again did it really matter? As he waited silently, he mourns for his car, knowing he would have to deal with the troubles of buying a new one and it was unfortunate for him.

-Time Skip-

This was a nightmare, being in downtown Ottawa. His brain felt like he was going to detonate if someone else honks their horn out of impatience. He really wanted to hug his knees and crawl into a corner, just to wait things out. As much as it seems appealing he had his job to do and would put up with the very annoying headache. The Canadian unlike most situations avoided social interaction with his own people, as much as he loved them, he just could not handle them. If he were able to mentally handle it he would be hanging out with them rather being alone on holidays for the past 50 years. Being like this he felt defective as nation and inferior as a person for being weak, but it was his reality.

The driver spoke to him, he was much older in a sense, in his 60's,he had a larger noise that seemed to always be red and brown eyes that always seemed to have good advice in many situations. He man had been his personal doctor since fresh out of med school. "Take deep breaths…I don't need you passing out."

He nodded softly and began to take deeper slower breaths to regulate his breathing, lavender eyes glanced away from the other in silence.

"Sorry I dragged y-you into this…Dr. Crabtree."

The older man sighed and kept his eyes on the road and attempts to keep the other calm b turning on the radio on. He said nothing else for the rest of the drive, although he kept glancing at the younger looking man once in a while, examining the other only to a visible look of irritation at the physical appearance of the man. Kindly enough he kept his mouth shut knowing the stress that these diplomats go through… more so then leaders of the country.

"You know Matthew you should book an appointment with me sometime….you are looking thin…"

Finally Dr. Crabtree found a spot to drop the other off at the airport; brown eyes glanced at the other for a long time after he spoke. He became tense as the his doctor spoke as they were parked at the drop off terminal, he frowns at the other, he wanted to tell the other to stop and that he was fine perfectly normal, but he held his tongue and nodded before ducking out of the car with his carry on suitcase and luggage, bolting towards the entrance with while waving good bye to the older man. The blond rushed knowing that if security will more than likely cause him some problems.

Matthew shifted nervously as he took off his shoes and put them in the bin along with his suit case, carry on and his watch. Lavender eyes glanced around for a brief moment as he walked through the scanners, all because of an error that brought down two buildings. It was a serious tragedy …but to the point where there is a chance of having someone doing a cavity search, well it was too much. It was his personal opinion on the situation. Of course some nations didn't mind and went along with it, while he always made things rather difficult. What happened to the old days of flying private jets to meeting? Oh yeah conservative party abused funds…and cut his. Yeah kind of happy he isn't running after this, Matthew thought as he gathered his things and put on his shoes and quickly left.

Matthew avoided his own citizens like a plague when they got to close or shove through, he became more defensive than usual. He walks in a brisk pace towards the section A12 where the plane to New York is. His body became visibly relieved as he went on board the plan silently, before taking his seat which- oh god not the middle anything but the middle section of the plane! The Canadian thought as his breathing began to pick up; many people that were boarding the plan were indeed Canadian. The personification weakly shook his head on the verge of crying, before he sat in the middle row praying to a non-existing force that hopefully the plan doesn't become too crowded with his people. Unfortunately for him it was a fully booked flight.

-Time skip-

The moment the plane landed, the Canadian sat down and waited till everyone else left the plane. It was nauseating being around so many people. Lavender eyes close as he tries to even his breathing before he stands up, his legs were slightly shaking as if he would collapsed at any moment. The flight attendant gave a few concern expressions at the other, but otherwise did not go near him. Matthew finally took slow steps off the plane, fresh air and the lack of his own people cleared his thoughts greatly, he sighed in relief of course this relief would not last as he glanced at his watch.

"…Wait…Ah fuck me…" He stated as he realized the meeting was starting at ten thirty…it was already ten.

He bolted to the nearest taxi, only to have the driver shooing him away as he was on lunch break. Matthew of course was respectful and went to another taxi that seemed to not like him at all basing his assumption on the driver glaring at him as if to say I don't want you even thinking about it. Matthew began to panic, time was ticking and he did the dumbest thing up to date, Run to the UN headquarters. He bolting down the streets, he now wish he was the one hosting the meeting instead the meeting, considering he would be crazy about 9/11 it's been 12 years since that faithful day, one of the reasons for the turmoil in the world.

Matthew pushed those thoughts out of his head, he was thankful he did not bring his polar bear to meetings, because there were very obvious reasons why he didn't. Plus it would cause more trouble than it was worth. Lavender eyes narrowed with determination as he ran on the sidewalks of New York determine to make it to the meeting on time. He dodges crowds of people with skills he developed on the ice. Although even with the effort, speed and skills; time was still the enemy at this point an enemy with no weakness.

"Whew…Almost there Now I just have to make it to the conference" Matthew weakly spoke as he tried to catch his breath.

He managed to make it to the UN headquarters with not much time to spare. There was a crowd of people in the front trying to get interviews with presidents and Prime Ministers along with other very elite people that ran nations. They usually had cameras in the meeting, of course the people only see one side, because to the world we do not exist, every so often we are forced to move or do other extreme measures to reduce suspicions. He put on his ID on quickly before trying to get to the door quickly as possible, of course security gave him trouble… this security guard have been doing this for nearly five years. Are you fucking kidding me! Matthew fought bitterly as he had to wait to be confirmed that he was indeed in the system.

The guard looks off and speaks calmly in a formal matter, "OH ugh my apologies Mr. Williams…again."

Matthew nodded and gave a polite nod, although he was extremely upset. It was like things were working against him today, deciding last minute the stairs would be a better choice at the moment as there were too many people from the press trying to sneak into conference rooms of course, the televised meeting would be on ground floor rather the other floors of the building, but that didn't stopped them . He sighed knowing this would make his brother more sensitive and possibly aggressive, Oh joy.

As the Canadian entered the room, his human name no longer existed nor was it allowed to be said in these types of meetings, formalities and all. Most seats were taken with the exception of the seat beside France…Ok God was being an asshole today, fine I won't go deer hunting anymore! He thought tiredly. He realizes the meeting had already started, he slowly making his way around the room and sitting down beside the Frenchmen quietly. Germany was talking something about the world economy, but this was something everyone tends to talk about in these meetings. Everyone felt the economic burden of debt… it was a headache literally.

A deep voice from beside him spoke, "Ah hello Canada."

Canada was shaken from his own thoughts and glancing at the other critically unsure what mood the other was in since he was not sitting near England so he assume the other was bored, "Ah H-Hello France."

The German glaring at France spoke calmly. "No interruptions, now America is next."

Canada watches silently as his brother began to briskly walk to the Podium in silence, with a serious, but very hostile expression, this expression was reserved for if he wanted to attack on someone…He shifts nervously before glancing down at handouts…oh it was the Anniversary now he understands why America has that expression on his face now. Oh Al please do not do anything reckless, He thought nervously.

"Today is the day we mark an action that changed the world forever in such awa-"

"Cut the bloody BS I demand a real investigation of 911!" The man representing t Great Britain yells at America.

"Didn't a third building go down?" Norway raises a brow, while muttering some inner thoughts and a certain Dane began to laugh only to be asphyxiated by the Norwegian.

"Real people died in that incident! 3,497people died!"

"What about us! You American bastard?! Invading our land killing women and children! We've lost more than you have stupid pig!" Iran spoke out enraged so much blood shed for what 19 people did.

"You guys deserve it! You're all crazy I mean Syria has been doing chemical warfare on his own people."

"You gave Israel weapons! Now my people suffer daily by that tyrant that hides behind the holocaust like how you hide behind 911! Palestine was rather upset still about losing so much land to make the state of Israel.

Germany lost it the instant that the mentioning of the holocaust. "HEY I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU ALL NOT TO MENTION MY COUNTRY'S PAST!"

" U-Um g-guys this conversation is going too far here…." Canada states softly as he tries to calm the situation down quickly, of course they generally ignore him.

"I'm still waiting for a formal apology for what you did with me with Agent Orange…"

" yeah blame me for what my government is doing who is the moron who gave al-Qaeda weapons!"

"America is not really a hero is he Da. He likes war, he likes the power and control, sadly he's losing control and he is in debt."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU COMMUNIST BASTARD!"

"When will I get my money back Aru?!"

Wincing, Canada watches as fellow nations began to yell and scream at each other. This gave him a bigger headache, putting his head down on the table he mumbles incoherent things as he was assuming that no one would listen to him really as they were almost ready to start a world war right in this room.

"Hmm… So Canada are you still speaking that horrible language you call French?" France asked slightly bored as England was too busy for him right now it and harassing the Canuck would be the next best thing right?

The Canadian gave a slight look of annoyance to the other; he still had not forgiven the other for the stunt he had pulled with his people. His patience was wearing thin "Oh…but I had to have learned it from somewhere."

"Ah hear you are in debt still the money drainer rather than a contributor to the world? Maybe we should drop you and take someone else in as a G8 nation, I hear Brazil really wants to join."

He was hurt by that statement, but more so paranoid. France's words cut deep into the Canadian knowing that if he said that out loud, then maybe other people were talking. What if they were going to replace him! All that hard work that he strives for gone, he'd be nothing and possibly go through an invasion because he was no longer in the G8 … what if he became lower than the G20 no one will want to trade with him everything…gone. Canada got up and the only sound that echoed through the room was flesh hitting flesh. He screamed at the other out of frustration, some say he had finally grown a back bone, but apparently they forgot the world wars.

The arguing nations quickly turn head to see what the cause of that sound was, only to see the Nation of Canada standing up with a furious expression, lavender eyes burning with hatred as this man once raised him only to be abandoned years later, he wasn't perfect no one was. He tries hard to earn the respect he deserves as any living being should have. Life of course is neither fair nor kind to them unfortunately; of course the Canadian was already aware of this. A shaken confused voice broke the eerie silence that sweep over the room from disbelief that what they seen happened right in front of them.

"Mattie"

An unspoken rule broken by America as he looks at his brother with in worry, this was too much of out character for the other for his liking. The American took nervous steps closer to his brother; nations began to mumble amongst themselves on what had taken place a few moments before. England grips to the American's shoulder tightly stopping the other from approaching the two, they both knew better than to get involve with a feud that has been going on since the end of the seven year war. England was rather thankful that the lad got over blaming him at least…because judging by hand mark on the Frenchmen's left cheek, it must be tender right now.

"How dare you! I'm the country of love and my face! Why did do this to my face?!" He yells and glares at the country maliciously before he holds his face to favour his wound.

" I-I"

Canada stutters weakly, lavender eyes frozen as he realizes that he was not the only person in the room, glancing at the other nations weakly, his lower lip tremble, his stomach clenching with dread as feeling of distress and guilt for his actions flowing through him. His conscious raging against him in more ways than one, it came down to flight response, he hastily grabs his things. Canada didn't dare look up as he ran towards the door. Nations watching in confusion and slight concern over the incident, not concern for good reasons. Mostly they began to assume there must have been something to happen in the other meeting with their bosses respectively as most of them by now have been taught that they were not their own person for a general thought or emotions of the masses is what dominated their actions as Nations. Netherlands was among the few nations that remember historically he had a strong connection to Canada. Glancing at the door where the Canadian left, he watched silently. It seemed that people were now gossiping and arguing as to why this incident happened.

Canada ran down the hall, stumbling over his own shock, he could barely comprehend why he did it. He was never one to show physical force unless it was needed. He disappears into the wash room, panting the Canadian leans against the door and tries to calm himself to the best of his ability, but no luck. Why…Why?! He wasn't a bad person so why did it seem life was against him, every challenge and victory led to failure and defeat in the end. The mental stress of both the meeting and his general life was staring to wear him down mentally. Lavender eyes glance at the sink, the next thing he knew he his body was moving towards the skin briskly, mind became hazed with many memories and so much bitterness for the world. Although he was silent about it, his only true way of coping with it…was temporarily unavailable to him right now. Staring at his reflection, doubt began to flow into his mind. Was he not good enough to be a G8 nation? Yes there were many jokes about his military and economy...but people did like him or so he wants to believe with his very being and to continue hoping, but in the end he was weak his brother made jokes about all the time, hell even his own boss makes feel like a fool! Enrage with himself, punching the mirror with his strength, Canada broke the mirror. Shards digging into his knuckles, while larger pieces fell to the floor breaking further into smaller fragments, he grips to the sink tightly. He paid little attention to the bleeding damage hand, trying to even his breathing. He felt like he was suffocating from his own self-doubt. His legs gave out and he sat on the white tile floor, hands holding his head as he muttered in coherent things to himself.

"I wish I w-was able to bring Kuma…i-if only he was a d-dog…" He mumbled softly to himself in thought, his arm felt wet and slightly sticky as the blood in certain spots began to dry.

Canada heard faint sounds of shoes walking on the marble floor out in the hallway. He held his breath hoping to whatever being that made his life not pleasant would offer a form of mercy and whoever was walking down the hall was a women or someone passing through at least. His thoughts were cut off as the sounds of footsteps halt in front of the door, the only sounds coming from the Canadian was his soft breathing. His heart rapidly beating in his chest, it was like it was going to explode or fall out…or something. The door opens slowly, Canada's eyes widen in surprise on who stood in the doorway and now unfortunately he would have to explain this.

* * *

OK There was some serious Politcal and Historical references For the UN, thus I waited a day before posting considering what had passed.

1. An architecture school in England conducted experiments, to scaled buildings and put them under similar conditions and questioned how the buildings collapsed the way it did and bluntly compared the building falling to demolition and there is even a video evidence of another building in japan that was set on fire and the structure held together for several hours.

2. More development with the 9/11 conspiracy or more so a fact there was indeed a third building that collapsed that day

3. around 3, 497 people died in 9/11, but the horrors that took place in the middle east were much worst as their death toll across the middle east must have reached a million based on numbers alone. Not only that Majority of causalities are women and children.

4. Reference to recent political turmoil based on Syria using chemical warfare and the UN is questioning whether or not American intelligence is reliable at this time since well Iraq mass destruction thing. Hell there are question now that America is pushing for clearance to invade basically.

5. It's no big surprise that America backs up Israel, although the conflicts with Israel and Palestine are quite interesting considering after world war 2 it was created from land Palestine and over time lost more land to Israel then in the original agreement. Not to mention Israel had or has a program where it was mandatory for students in high school to serve the military in order to get their high school diploma which would indeed make other countries nearby suspicious. Plus Israel is a Legal nuclear state which adds to the problem.

6. Many Middle Eastern countries have an negative opinion about Israel, some assume that Israel constantly uses the excuse of the holocaust to be tyrants and parallel to the united states using 9/11 to invade most of the middle east, being tyrants.

7. Germany wants for forget the mark on its past, yet people from around the world bring it up, simple is that I don't think I really need to mention the extermination of 6 million Jews and possibly several million of people dying as well because of Hilter and the National socialist party aka Nazis.

8. Canada invented Peacekeepers and Makers so it would make sense we would try to calm things down.

9. Agent Orange is one of the most cruel things that American's could have done. Agent Orange was in blunt terms Chemical warfare in Vietnam causing horrible side effects ranging from mental, neurological and other physical problems. The American government has yet to apologize for breaking this UN law...isn't the last time they did it either.

10. A theory suggest that members of the rebels fighting in Syria are part of the very organization that cause 9/11 al-Qaeda.

11. Politically Russia and America since the cold war have never been on good terms, but Vlad Putin feels that It is alarming that military intervention in internal conflicts in foreign countries has become commonplace for the United States. Is it in America's long-term interest? Millions around the world increasingly see America not as a model of democracy but as relying solely on brute force, cobbling coalitions together under the slogan "you're either with us or against us."

12. America is in so much debt that basically China pretty much buying all the stocks and property. If they wanted to call in debt the old fashion way taking property and all assist like a bank, which the UN would not allow...

13. As for France and Canada historically things were good until after the seven year war France was not forced to give up Canada like many would believe, in fact they were given a choice they choose wealth over debt and they choose wealth. Thus handing Canada over to England, that's were "Money drainer" comes from because it actually forced England in to debt which caused an increase in taxes...then Americans got pissed revolted. Ever since then things between Canada and France have been slightly on the sour side...especially when the government encourage separation with Quebec which brought down the dollar for the longest time in Canada. ( also the French they speak in France is very different then in Canada so I kinda laugh when I see Canada speaking Parisian french or France speaking Quebecois)

14. Brazil has been recently industrializing like crazy since the turn 21st century to modernize with the world, even if it comes to the cost of the rain forest

hope you enjoyed the chapter I will not apologize at this point considering the first chapter is your overall warning and what I put at the beginning of each chapter.


End file.
